One Desire
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Kouga x OC. Wrote in 2003
1. One Desire

One Desire

By Silverwolf

Kouga's tribe controls the southern lands. The tribe controlling the northern lands was considered brothers. The tribe to the east was very strong. Kouga sat preparing to meet the tribe's leader.

He sits quietly as wolves from the eastern tribe cross into his land. His comrades know that he has sent for them. They sit quietly upon realizing that the tribe's leader was female. Kouga watched her. She wasn't like the rest of the tribe leaders he had known.

Kouga: I am Kouga of the southern wolf demon tribe.

The female nods. Her gray tail sways slightly as she shifts her weight.

Kouga: Who might you be?

The female smirks showing her fangs. The wind carries her pulled back lime streaked raven hair. Her deep blue eyes watch Kouga mischievously.

Zev: I am Zev, leader of the eastern tribe. I have come at your request so I will allow you to speak first.

Kouga: I called you here to ask for alliance between our tribes.

Zev: Is this because I hold an alliance with the demon Sesshomaru that allows my tribe safe passage through the western lands?

Kouga: No, I feel that if we have an alliance with both of the surrounding tribes we have stable territory. This has nothing to do with that dog.

Zev: So you feel an alliance with me will insure the safety of your tribe?

Kouga: Indeed.

Zev: Fine, we have an alliance.

Kouga: Good.

He watches Zev leave with several gray wolves following her. To him is she was more than a tribe leader, she was a desire. He saw her as a sly, cunning demon. She was nothing like the dogs she commanded. He pauses his thoughts as several brown wolves approach cautiously.

Kouga: So Zev is nothing like the dogs around her. I wonder how long she will be in control of the eastern tribe. Since she is the first female to come into control of the tribe in years.

**Eastern Tribe**

Zev: So he is more than a dog. I wonder how he'll rationalize a woman in control. Or will he be like the rest? Will he want me to step down as leader?

Zev runs her hand over a gray wolf. He was a close companion and one of her most trusted friends.

Zev: So Song, do you think the boy will accept me?

Songs whimpers.

Zev: Kouga of the wolf demon tribe how will you respond to me?

**Southern Tribe**

Kouga sits along the cliffs. Things had been too quiet, especially since the tribe had many enemies. Nothing had been reported. He steps down the cliffs to see a large demon slaughtering his tribe. He steps towards the creature and tries to fight it. The demon proves to be too much for Kouga even though he has three sacred jewels shards. The demon leaves the tribe slaughtered. It leaves Kouga for dead.

.

**Eastern Tribe**

News of tribe's slaughter has spread to Zev. Also it was stated that the half-breed Inu Yasha killed the demon that slaughtered the wolf demon tribe when it attacked him.

Zev: Song, come with me. We must see if there are any survivors.

Song follows his master. Zev arrives as the southern lands. She sees the slaughter, a brown wolf whimpers as it lies next to Kouga as she approaches.

Zev: Symphony, you lived! How is he?

The wolf whimpers. Zev begins to check on Kouga. He clings to life. Song whimpers. Zev snatches up a thick hide.

Zev: Song, will you help me take him home?

Song nods firmly. The wolf pulls the make shift stretcher. Symphony travels with Zev. Zev returns to her tribe with Kouga. Several members of her tribe go to help her.

Zev: Don't touch him. He is my responsibility alone.

The tribe members nod and leave Zev to take him inside the den. She has Song take Kouga to her room. She follows and then begins to lower his temperature and cleanse the infected wounds.

Zev: I don't know how you've survived for three days like this. I'll do what I can for you but don't expect any miracles.

Kouga will spend days in her care.

**Kouga's Waking**

With her fourth day of caring for Kouga almost over Zev looks around her tribe. While others sleep she remains near Kouga. She sits with her hair loose about her shoulders. Kouga slowly begins to wake.

Kouga (weakly): The tribe is gone. I've failed.

Symphony lies near the hides Kouga is wrapped in. Kouga winces as he tries to rise from the make shift bed.

Zev: Don't! Stay put! You're not ready to go demon chasing. It's already dead anyway.

Kouga: Where am I?

Zev: My room. You can sleep. Song, come on.

Kouga: The tribe?

Zev: Only the wolf at your side survived. I'm truly sorry.

Kouga: The demon?

Zev: It's dead as well. Now rest. You're safe amongst my tribe.

Kouga stares at her deep blue eyes. For the second time all he can see is her beauty.

Zev: I'll leave you to rest. Goodbye Kouga.

She leaves. Kouga drifts back to sleep. He wakes within minutes to discover Zev staring at him from the darkened night outside the den.

Kouga (weakly): What is it?

Zev: Nothing just watching. I'm sorry.

She goes to walk away.

Kouga: Don't leave.

Zev enters the den. She sits near Kouga. Song and Symphony leave together.

Zev (untying his hair playfully): Why ask me to stay?

Kouga: Because I have no one.

Zev: You have us. Symphony, Song, and myself.

Kouga: I used to watch you from the edge of your territory.

Zev: I know. To you I am the strong fighter and patient leader.

Kouga: You have heart and intelligence also.

Zev, Kouga, don't do something you'll regret later.

Kouga: I won't.

Zev (watching him wince): You're still in pain.

Kouga: That doesn't matter.

Zev sits next to him.

Zev: This is all you get.

Kouga lies still. Zev ends up lying next to him.

Zev: Just tonight.

Kouga doesn't say a word. Zev doesn't sleep alone tonight. She lies next to him dreaming soundly. Kouga wakes in the morning before Zev. Zev wakes him as she slides from the make shift bed. She watches him quietly as he walks from the den. He begins to take a bath as Zev appears. She smirks slyly.

Zev: Morning.

Zev steps to the edge if the water. She begins to remove her clothing. Kouga watches stunned.

Zev: May I?

Kouga nods. Zev slides into the water. Kouga looks away. Zev giggles.

Zev: Shy now? That's all right.

She runs her fingers through his hair, which falls to the small of his back. Zev smirks as his eyes fall upon her.

Zev: Tell me what you are thinking. Don't be shy.

Kouga (stammering): I was…just…noticing…

Zev: Me?

Kouga nods but quickly looks away. Zev turn him back towards her gently.

Zev: Do you want me?

Kouga bites his lower lip. Zev takes his hands in her own.

Zev: It's a simple question. Kouga, do you want me?

Her eyes soften. He stares at her.

Zev: If you want me…(rising from the water and wrapping an animal hide around her body)…come get me.

Zev begins to walk away. Kouga is confused. He eventually rises from the water and throws on half his clothing. He follows Zev inside the den.

Zev: So you do want me? Remember if you pledge yourself to me you will be part of this tribe.

Kouga: I don't care I've always…

Zev: Wanted me.

She kisses him. Kouga doesn't hesitate to give in to his desire and be claimed by her tribe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of its characters. Though I would take Kouga at anytime. However I do own Zev, Song, and Sympathy.**


	2. The Next to Lose

The Next to Lose

By Silverwolf

Sequel to One Desire

Kouga and Zev sat in the den as a little girl peeks in. The child is dressed in white fur. Following behind her is a white wolf named Blizzard. The girl came from the Western Wolf Tribe.

Zev: What is it Lotis?

Lotis: N-nothing.

Zev: Come here, sweetheart.

The girl creeps into the den. She sits quietly next to Zev.

Kouga: How old is she?

Zev: Eight. She's been here for three years. I was afraid to tell you that your tribe isn't the first to be slaughtered.

Kouga: So she lost her tribe also?

Zev: As with your tribe, all that is left is her and the wolf behind her. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.

Kouga: Don't worry about it...(looking at Lotis)...what is your name little one?

Lotis: Lotis and this is Blizzard.

Kouga: It seems Blizzard loves you.

Lotis (pointing to Song): He loves Zev.

Zev (smirking): And Symphony is with Kouga.

Kouga nods.

Zev: I think my pack might be in danger next.

Kouga: I wouldn't know.

Lotis: So you're part of our tribe now?

Kouga: If that's okay with you.

Lotis: Fine by me...(to Zev)...now he's not alone either.

Zev: Exactly.

Lotis: Yippy! He is part of our tribe!

Zev: That's right. We are now a family.

Lotis (sliding her arms around Kouga): Family.

Kouga nods. The trio walks out of the den. Three wolves follow in their footsteps. Kouga carries Lotis long his shoulders.

Lotis: Are you going to stay Kouga?

He nods as the child points to different parts of the territory. The little blonde child seems to have a gleam in her green eyes every time she looks at Kouga.

Lotis: We are a family now.

Kouga nods.

Lotis (as if waking from a dream): We are a family now.

Zev: A family who could possibly be in danger.

Kouga: We don't know that for sure.

Zev: No we don't know that, but something keeps telling me to watch my tribe.

Kouga: We just have to keep the tribe safe.

Lotis: That should easy.

Zev and Kouga: We hope so. We hope that we can protect the tribe.

Lotis: You're worried about our family?

Zev, Kouga, and Lotis make their way towards the tribe lands. They notice no one is on guard duty. Kouga eyes Zev. Zev eyes widen at the sight of her slaughtered comrades. Zev runs to Kouga. He tries to comfort Zev. Kouga hides Lotis' eyes from the slaughter. The wolves amongst the trio whimper.

Zev: Why my tribe?

Kouga: I believe this is about power. That's it! We need the gather our stuff

Zev: I believe we should gather out belongings and go after the creature.

Kouga: The creature probably dead.

Zev: You think so.

Kouga nods.

**Meanwhile...**

The demon that had slaughtered the Eastern Tribe now stood in Sesshomaru's territory. As the creature is killed by Sesshomaru Jaken brings the word of the slaughtered wolf demon tribe.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, Zev's wolf demon tribe has been slaughtered.

Sesshomaru: Let's go Jaken.

He heads to the territory. He can see the slaughter. He doesn't see any signs of Zev or the wolf child Lotis. Sesshomaru realizes that Zev and Lotis have left. He is grateful they survived. He doesn't know where the pair could've gone.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru the girl left with a wolf demon named Kouga.

Sesshomaru: Find this Kouga.

Jaken: Yes milord. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, I smell three wolves as well.

Sesshomaru: Please let two of them be Blizzard and Song.

Jaken and Sesshomaru leave. Sesshomaru's mind is on the pair of Zev and Lotis. He hopes this Kouga is caring for them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Though I would take Kouga at anytime. However I do own Zev, Song, Lotis, Blizzard, and Sympathy.**


End file.
